Quédate conmigo
by Gyllenhaal
Summary: John está al lado de Sherlock. Sujeta con ambas manos una del detective, quien duerme apaciblemente.


**.**

**Quédate conmigo**

**By Gyllenhaal**

* * *

"_Esta es para los solitarios_

_es para los que buscan y encuentran_

_Sólo para ser defraudado_

_una y otra vez_"

**Greg Laswell "Comes and Goes (In Waves)"**

* * *

John está llorando de nuevo. ¿Por qué lloras? No seas sentimental. No me gusta. Eso es para la gente común. Tú eres mucho mejor que eso, estoy convencido de ello. Las sensibilidades de nada sirven.

Lo único que logran es nublarte el pensamiento. Confundirte y perturbarte.

Sé que la gente suele pensar que dejar que las lágrimas corran servirá. Que apaciguará el dolor y que desahogará los males. No es cierto. Es una mentira muy cruel. ¿Cómo podría dimitir el dolor algo que de por sí lo causa? Llorar no sirve. O eso creo.

Jamás he llorado.

Deberías tranquilizarte, John. Quizá dejarme dormir. Estoy muy cansado, y muero de sueño.

El caso de hoy fue agotador.

—

Descubro en mi mano derecha el tacto de tu mano, John. Me tienes estrechado con ambas. ¿Estás bien?

Será mejor dormir. Tengo mucho sueño. Ni siquiera puedo abrir los ojos; estoy exhausto.

—

En el sueño soy un detective. ¿Qué no lo soy en realidad? Sí. A veces el subconsciente me juega bromas; podré ser capaz de controlar mi mente, pero el subconsciente suele arrojarme misterios que no soy capaz de resolver.

Por ejemplo, que John permanezca dormido al lado de mi cama. Porque eso era un sueño, ¿o no?

Tendría que serlo, ¿por qué otra razón John se quedaría ahí? ¿Por qué se aferraría a mí con la misma fuerza con que uno se sujeta a la vida?

Yo no puedo salvarlo; siempre lo he pensado. Sé que intelectualmente debo ser superior; que se supone que para mí tiene que resultar más sencillo esclarecer enigmas, observar el mundo y deducir a partir de las pesquisas la manera en que éste se mueve.

Pero no es así. Es tan diferente. Todo es diferente a como la gente lo ve.

Soy bueno haciendo lo que hago. Soy el único que puede hacer lo que hago. Pero sólo yo sé que a veces me cuestiono: ¿sirve? ¿De qué?

¿Para qué?

Para mí, claro, en el sentido estricto del placer que me da atrapar a delincuentes; el furor que despiertan en mí los enigmas, los rompecabezas. Pero sólo eso. Es un sentimiento vacío. Que me llena… de vacío.

Para la gente es útil, sin embargo, que yo resuelva casos. Que yo los salve; que encuentre su carbunclo azul, que frustre a Moriarty, que detenga a Irene o que salve a alguna mujer en peligro. A ellos les da felicidad. ¿Cuál? El de la seguridad para quienes están en peligro. El de la satisfacción personal y ajena para la policía, para la gente buena que les tiene gratos deseos a los demás.

¿Para mí qué?

¿Qué hay de mí? ¿Cuál es mi deseo? Mi deseo.

Incluso John tiene uno.

—

De nuevo las manos y las lágrimas. ¿Eres tú John, quien llora a mi lado?

—

Creo que he perdido la memoria. ¿Qué hice ayer? Mientras dormía sentí la presencia de John.

Son borrosas las imágenes de estos últimos días. Creo que no he despertado aún. Creo que la mente me está jugando trucos y que he estado despertando cada cinco o diez minutos durante una sola noche.

Lo último recuerdo es a John conduciendo. ¿A dónde íbamos?

Ah, creo que comienzo a acordarme. Estábamos siguiendo a un par de ladrones. Por fin los tenía donde quería, pero creo que fueron más rápidos y abordaron un coche. John tomó el coche de Lestrade y yo subí inmediatamente. Por eso conducía.

—

Con la mano izquierda palpo las sábanas. Tengo frío. ¿Qué día era hoy?

Acabo de llevarme una sorpresa; no es mi cama. El colchón es demasiado suave como para ser el de mi cama. ¿Dónde me quedé dormido? Demasiada nicotina, quizá. Las sábanas son terriblemente ásperas. Me recuerdan a las lenguas de los gatos.

—

¿Qué lugar es este? ¿Dónde está el aroma del té que John prepara todas las mañanas? Tengo hambre. Quisiera algún bocadillo. Necesito un parche de nicotina. Mi garganta comienza a resentir su falta: está seca. Tiene un sabor horrible. Exponencialmente el de todas las mañanas.

—

De nuevo esos recuerdos. Llegan esporádicos, casi sin sentido, y definitivamente en desorden. Son como nubarrones espesos que se esconden detrás de una densa niebla, apabulladora y paralizante.

Recuerdo que seguimos a los ladrones hasta un callejón. Los perseguimos. El callejón era demasiado angosto para permitir el paso de los autos, así que ellos se bajaron y corrieron como un ciervo huyendo de sus depredadores. John y yo también descendimos del auto y los seguimos. Fui más rápido; comúnmente lo soy. Ellos corrieron sin ceder, hasta que una pared firme de concreto los detuvo, y ambos se hallaron acorralados.

Antes había escuchado que un animal acorralado es más peligroso que su propio cazador; nunca lo había entendido al cien por ciento, hasta ese momento.

Lógicamente la sentencia debía ser cierta: un animal acorralado ya no tenía que temer por su vida; de cualquier forma la estaba apostando. Y si no hacía nada era seguro que la perdería.

Uno de ellos corrió hacia un extremo; una treta, que me distrajo de momento, y que le permitió al otro sacar un arma.

Recuerdo que apuntó hacia John. Recuerdo el estridente ruido de la detonación, y después sólo un zumbido intermitente en mis oídos.

—

Suelo remover de mi memoria lo que no me es útil. Aquel caso de los ladrones es inútil ciertamente; sé que lo resolví. Tengo la certeza de ello. Descubrí a los ladrones, le mostré las pruebas a Lestrade, y después lo acompañé para capturarlos, junto a John.

Los rodeamos en su propia casa.

Huyeron.

Pero los atrapé. Estoy seguro de haberlos acorralado en un callejón.

Después hubo algún disparo.

—

Quiero abrir mis ojos. John, acércate. Puedo escuchar tu respiración cerca de mí; sé que estás aquí. Acércate. Quiero hablarte. Necesito hablarte.

Ya no quiero escapar. Ya no quiero negarme a mí mismo la dicha de la felicidad.

Necesito disculparme contigo, John. Quiero hacerte saber que lamento no haber saltado frente a ese disparo cuando el ladrón te apuntó. Quiero agradecerte por estar aquí, velando mi sueño, como si estuviera enfermo.

—

¿Fue ayer cuando decidí ser feliz? Cuando entre evocaciones del pasado me puse a pensar en los deseos de John y los del resto de las personas. ¿Cuándo fue eso?

¿Cuándo hablé de las lágrimas, del llanto de la gente?

¿Cuándo dije que quería llorar?

Debió haber sido un sueño en el que pensé todo eso. Algún otro juego de mi subconsciente, el cual se afana de ser indomable. Sin embargo, tengo la sensación de que todas esas locuras sobre el llanto y la felicidad, son ciertas, que las pensé algún día y que estoy dispuesto a dar las gracias y a perdonar.

John, ¿podrías acercarte?

—

¿Es eso luz? Eso que mis ojos perciben entre la bruma. Sé que sí. Me siento tan cansado. Pero la luz me invita, me llama.

De nuevo John estrecha con ambas manos mi mano derecha. ¿Por qué? A veces pareces un cachorro que espera por su amo para salir a pasear. Qué graciosa imagen. Por supuesto lo pensé con espontaneidad, jamás querría insultarte.

Jamás.

La luz es más fuerte. Más intensa.

Otra vez siento la aspereza en las sábanas. No son las mías. Es un sueño recurrente el de despertar en otra cama. Sí, un sueño.

Pero esta vez no lo es. Esta vez puedo tomar la sábana entre mis dedos.

Ahora puedo estrechar la mano de John. Ahora puedo sentir mis ojos abrirse.

Quedo deslumbrado por la luz; pero hay sensaciones más intensas.

Hay humedad. Siento a través de mis mejillas un surco dejado por líquidas perlas saladas. Estoy llorando. «Qué ridiculez», pienso, insensato. No lo es. Ya no es una tontería derramar un par de lágrimas. Es muy poco, efímero y nimio en comparación con las emociones que siento.

Puedo escuchar a John gritar, sonreír y también llorar.

Pero no lo veo. Es demasiada luz.

Ahora entiendo que acabo de despertar, pero no sé después de cuánto tiempo.

Jalo a John con la mano que él aún me estrecha. Y lo abrazo.

Como yo, se ha quedado sin palabras. Pero a veces no hacen falta. En mis mejillas siento sus ojos lagrimar. Con mi pulgar aparto las lágrimas de sus ojos.

—No llores —le dijo—. No quiero que vuelvas a llorar por mí…

Supuse que pedirle que no llorara había estado mal. Pero no fue eso por lo que me disculpé:

—Perdón por no haberme interpuesto entre la bala y tú.

Él golpeó mi espalda.

—Eres un maldito egoísta —me dijo. Entonces él me apretó con más fuerza entre sus brazos. Estaba agitado y temblaba, pero entonces agregó—: No debiste atravesarte…

¿Atravesarme? Entonces los recuerdos resurgieron. El estrépito de la bala que disparó el ladrón hacia John, pero que Sherlock recibió. Se había interpuesto entre la bala y John, y después había caído. Lo demás no lo recordaba. Ahora la bruma eran sus sueños.

Pero había algo de lo que estaba seguro.

Apretó a John contra sí.

—Ya no quiero estar solo, John —dijo.

Él se quedó callado.

—Nunca lo estás.

—Quédate conmigo, por favor —le suplico. Ahora que mi memoria ha vuelto a funcionar me estremecen los recuerdos, el vasto dolor y el punzante sentimiento de soledad.

—Siempre.

Sólo hay una última lágrima, que nace de mi ojo. Esta vez compruebo que llorar sí sirve. Que no sólo existe el llanto de amargura o de tristeza. Estoy feliz. La gota desciende lentamente, y pasa a la mejilla de John, humedece el lugar donde nuestros labios se tocan, y después continúa su camino hasta que cae por la barbilla de John, y se consume en las sábanas.

* * *

¡Hola!

Bueno, aquí les dejo el fic en el que estuve trabajando hoy. Espero que les guste.

Les recomiendo la canción que viene al principio, ya sea para leerlo o para terminarlo. Esa canción inspiró gran parte del fic.

**Dejen Reviews! son bien recibidos! Y muy motivadores xD**

¡Saludos! Espero pronto subir un nuevo fic de este par :)


End file.
